


Damian Goes To The Principal's Again

by Batfamily2001



Series: Batfamily Groupchat and Tie Ins [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamily2001/pseuds/Batfamily2001
Summary: What happens when Damian is sent to the principal's office and he is picked up by an unexpected person? Tie in to Chapter 33 of Batfamily Groupchat.





	Damian Goes To The Principal's Again

Damian pulls out his phone, texting the groupchat, ‘Someone pick me up!’ He looks up from his phone at his principal sitting in front of him.

The principal stares at him intensely, “Damian, I am very disappointed in you. Two months ago you called a fellow student a prostitute, and today you broke a kid’s nose. If you were not the son of the most generous benefactor. That being said, you really do need to clean up your act, because if you don’t… I will have no other choice than to expel you.”

“I understand clearly,” Damian spits back, through clenched teeth. He looks at the clock behind the principal’s head, wondering when someone will get here, so he can leave this hellhole.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the door opening and the principal nearly choking on his coffee. “Mr. Todd?” The principal questions the man wearing the leather jacket, that entered the room.

Jason smirks as he sits down, throwing his feet up on the desk. “How’s it going Steve?” Jason asks from his seat. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and lights it. Sure he quit, but it’s worth the expression on Principal Steven’s face.

Principal Stevens face twists with horror, “NO SMOKING! Mr. Todd, what are you doing here?”

Jason smiles getting close to him and signaling him to get closer. The principal leans closer, and Jason blows smoke in his face telling him, “I’m here to pick up the kid.” He takes the cigarette and puts it out in Principal Steven’s coffee. 

Principal Steven’s face turns bright red. “MR. TODD, PLEASE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!”

“Gladly,” Jason responds sitting up. He gets out of his seat and walks out of the office. Once he steps outside, he realizes that he forgot Damian inside. He walks back into the room and sits down.

Principal Stevens sighs, massaging his temple with his hand. “Why are you back here?” The principal asks.

Jason smiles, leaning back in the chair. “One, I left Damian. Two, I don’t know what he did in the first place. So, please do tell me.”

Nodding his head trying to keep his cool, Principal Stevens tells him, “Well, after getting into an argument with another student, Damian punched that student in the face, causing the student’s nose to break.”

Jason nods, “Uh huh.” Thinking for a minute, he finally begins wondering, “What was the argument over?” The principal ponders for a second, not saying anything. “You don’t know? Wow, you’ve got even worse at your job.” Jason turns to his younger brother asking, “What was the argument over?”

Damian scowls even more just thinking of it. “Well you see, the imbecile told me that Superman was cooler than Batman.”

Jason looks between Damian and the principal, “WHY THE FUCK IS HE BEING PUNISHED?”

“Mr. Todd, language,” Principal Stevens warns.

“NO SERIOUSLY, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK? BATMAN IS WAY BETTER THAN FUCKING SUPERMAN!” Jason shouts at the principal.

Exhaling, trying to not scream, the principal tells them, “Just please leave.” Jason and Damian get up and exit the room.

They walk over to the car, and as Jason says, “I can’t believe that dumbass is still principal.”

“Agreed,” Damian tells him, slamming the car door.


End file.
